Primeiros Erros
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque a chuva não pode durar para sempre. Kurapika's POV.


N/A: Ok, em primeiro lugar, um zilhão de desculpas. Sei que, depois de três anos, não devo encontrar ninguém que comentou "Olhos Vermelhos". Ainda assim, eu gostaria muito de agradeçer a **Coloor**, **Lain Doll'**, **Kinha Oliver**, **Faby Nano-Sama**, **AUehara**, **beth**, **Kaoru_002**, **Bruna A. Elric**, **le-renegat**, **carol-sana** e **Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**, pessoas que foram gentis a ponto de cederem alguns minutos a mais de seu tempo para fazerem um comentário. Sei que não deve significar muito agora, mas aqui está a pedida continuação de "Olhos Vermelhos".

* * *

><p><span>Primeiros Erros<span>

A lua se esconde no céu, entre nuvens carregadas de chuva.

Ao longe, raios cortam o infinito.

E, não importa que todos a minha volta digam que 'amanhã será um lindo dia', para mim, essa tempestade é e sempre será eterna.

_Meu caminho é cada manhã_

_Não procure saber onde estou_

_Meu destino não é de ninguém_

_E eu não deixo os meus passos no chão_

Suspiro, encarando minha mão direita.

Pele e metal manchados de sangue.

Eu deveria me importar? Deveria ficar triste?

Não sei...

Eu sempre fui um homem da razão.

- Vê o quê faz comigo? – sussurro para o quarto vazio.

Você não pode me ouvir.

Eu não deixo.

Por mais que nos doa, esse continua sendo o melhor caminho.

_Se você não entende não vê_

_Se não me vê não me entende_

_Não procure saber onde estou_

_Se o meu jeito te surpreende_

As gotas continuam batendo na janela, numa canção fria que ecoa em minha alma.

Em meio a névoa, quase posso ver seu rosto, seu sorriso.

Meus olhos ficam vermelhos.

É incrível como você se aproximou tão fácil. Mesmo com Gon eu sempre guardei certa distância.

Meus segredos são só meus.

Mas você nunca aceitou isso...

Se ao menos você ainda fosse aquele cara chato que me desafiou no navio.

Se não tivesse se mostrado forte, fiel...

...apaixonado...

Sim, eu sei de seu sentimento.

Não sou de ferro como pensa.

Minhas lágrimas são vermelhas mas ainda são lágrimas, ainda tem valor.

E são por você...

Por sua falta...

Gomen, Leorio.

Eu também choro até dormir, também sonho com você.

Eu também te amo.

_Se o meu corpo virasse sol_

_Se a minha mente virasse sol_

_Mas só chove, chove_

_Chove, chove_

Mas implorar perdão não resolve nada. Essa é a realidade.

Nós não podemos ficar juntos.

A aranha continua a tecer sua teia. Ela é perfeita, implacável e mortal.

Não sei se posso enfrentá-la...

Mas não posso ter nada a perder quando tentar.

Por favor, tente entender.

Ainda que lhe diga isso banhado em lágrimas e sangue, acredite, é a melhor opção.

Você sofrerá menos assim...

_Se um dia eu pudesse ver_

_Meu passado inteiro_

_E fizesse parar de chover_

_Nos primeiros erros_

Eu sei que sou orgulhoso, muito mais que para o meu próprio bem.

Me livrei de tudo pelo meu objetivo.

Tudo.

Porém, você ainda me assombra.

Quantas vezes não pensei ter te visto na rua? Ouvido seu riso? Sentido seu perfume?

Perdão.

Eu sei que te faço sofrer.

E, cada vez que penso nisso, me sinto mais indigno do seu amor.

Rezo a todos que possam ouvir.

Peço, não, imploro com toda a minha alma.

Por favor...

Não venha atrás de mim.

Eu tenho tanto medo...

Me esqueça! Pelo amor de Deus! Me esqueça!

Se não eu vou acabar te matando, ou pior.

_Meu corpo viraria sol_

_Minha mente viraria sol_

_Mas só chove, chove_

_Chove, chove_

O quê você faria, se eu morresse em seus braços?

Esse é o seu ponto fraco. O motivo pelo qual me afastei.

Talvez você não tenha percebido mas, se fosse ao contrário, eu te acompanharia de bom grado.

Atacaria uma pessoa qualquer, só para a corrente esmagar meu coração, deixando meu corpo inerte tombar ao lado do seu.

Não importa que o pior dos infernos me fosse reservado, eu te acompanharia.

No entanto, você não faria o mesmo.

Você preza demais a vida para descer a esse nível.

E isso te condenaria a um futuro de sofrimento e solidão. Sua alma não resistiria a outra perda.

Meu pior pesadelo...

Por isso, por favor, não venha!

Não me procure! Não me ame!

Eu não sei como é ver alguém querido morrendo em meus braços.

Ao menos disso eu fui poupado.

Mesmo assim, posso ver no fundo dos seus olhos.

As cicatrizes da sua alma são tão fundas...

Não posso abri-las de novo. Não vou!

Ainda que isso custe o pouco que sobrou de mim mesmo, eu não vou.

_Meu corpo viraria sol_

_Minha mente viraria_

_Mas só chove, chove_

_Chove, chove_

Perdão...

Eu não posso mais sonhar, não posso mais sorrir.

Não posso amar.

Maldito! Porque você tinha que me fazer sentir?

Seria tão fácil se cada um fosse para um lado.

Se você me odiasse...

Infelizmente você é bom demais para isso também.

E isso me deixa frustrado!

Meus olhos só vêem seu rosto. Meus ouvidos só ouvem sua voz, seu riso.

Meu corpo clama pelo teu.

Mas meus lábios continuam cerrados, sem deixar escapar um sussurro sequer.

Eu nunca vou admitir que meu coração só bate pelo seu.

Que minha alma só está aqui porque você a detém.

Que só existo por e para você.

Mas, se tudo isso acabar, será que terei uma chance?

Você me aceitaria? Deixaria consertar o que quebrei?

Eu...posso responder? ...Finalmente dizer?

Posso...

...voltar?

_Mas só chove, chove_

_Chove, chove_


End file.
